


镜中影 （PWP）

by EvebelongstoBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvebelongstoBucky/pseuds/EvebelongstoBucky
Summary: 蛇盾与A4冬另一个宇宙的蛇盾把A4的盾绑起来看他和冬酱酱酿酿的故事。为了方便区分，蛇盾叫史蒂文，A4盾叫史蒂夫





	镜中影 （PWP）

壮硕的身体砸到地面上发出了一声闷响，史蒂夫的意识逐渐回归到自己的身体里，但是身体仍然没有力气，他几乎是手脚并用才勉强支撑起自己保持住平衡，他在自己的家里被人放倒，之后又被换上了量子制服带到了另一个时空。  
房间一侧的门缓缓打开，首先映入他眼中的是一双黑色的皮鞋，接着是黑色大衣的下摆，胸口处红色章鱼的徽章宣告了来者所属的阵营。他视线继续向上移动着，在看到来人的面孔时猛吸了一口气。这个家伙，有着和他一样的脸！  
“你是什么人？”  
“如你所见，我是史蒂文罗杰斯。”  
“九头蛇的杂碎。”  
“是吗？”，对面的男人抬起腿狠狠踩在了史蒂夫的胸口上，“九头蛇的杂碎却可以踩在美国队长的胸口上，而光明伟大的美国队长，”他斜睨了一眼看着躺在地下眉头紧蹙的人，“却像一个小白脸一样。"  
“你究竟是什么人？“  
“我是史蒂文罗杰斯，你是脑子有什么问题吗？和你一样，唯一的区别是我不属于这个时空罢了。”站着的，整洁的那个史蒂夫一脚狠狠地踢向了躺着的人的腹部，他向门口使了个眼色，立马冲进了几个训练有素的九头蛇士兵捆住了地上的人的四肢和脖颈，墙面里的机关被激活，几条粗大的铁链与史蒂夫手腕，脚踝和颈部的几处束缚器连接到一起，对面墙上的窗帘拉开，隔壁房间的景象悉数落入眼中。  
“别想着逃跑，这些铁链可是振金做的。"  
“你想要干什么？你来这里究竟有什么企图。"  
“我没有什么企图，收起你的杞人忧天，我来这里是因为施密特兑现给我的承诺罢了。他欠我一个‘制服男孩’，你知道的，我的巴基。"  
“别这么叫他，你没有资格！"  
另一个史蒂夫向前走了一步，抓住他的头发迫使他直视自己“我为什么不能这么叫我的男朋友，倒是你这种忘记了曾经的挚友的人更没有资格这么叫他吧，顺便说一句，我们已经相处了很久了，在你回去跳舞的那几年。"  
“巴基不会和九头蛇在一起的，你觉得我会相信你的鬼话？"  
“我真的好奇你是怎么带领你那些五颜六色的小伙伴打赢那些战争的。我说过了，我不属于这个时空，在我原有的时空里，九头蛇已经达成了所有的愿望，要不然施密特会放我来这里享清福？现在的我只是一个机缘巧合下被冬日战士救了一命的史蒂文罗杰斯教授而已。"  
“或许我还可以多个身份，詹姆斯巴恩斯的准丈夫。"  
史蒂文走到门口又和小兵们交代了两句“把设备都安装好，我希望他一会儿什么都听得见。"

史蒂夫在对面的房间里看到了很久未见的巴基。  
他的头发整齐地扎了起来，他们说了些什么史蒂夫听不见，但是巴基眼角的笑意却是显而易见的。房间里响起了短暂的电流声，过了两秒，隔壁房间里的声音传了过来。  
“山姆今天有任务不能过来，但是他希望能向你道个歉。"  
“我不会介意的，毕竟这件事情很巧合，你的职业也很特殊，娜塔莎和山姆他们感到紧张也是正常的。我也不在乎他们调查我什么，至少这样可以证明我不是个坏人。”  
“我很抱歉史蒂文，和神盾局的高级探员交往总是有各种各样的麻烦。”  
“山姆也是服从上级的命令罢了，他如果真的过意不去就让他给我们送一个月的早餐吧，福斯大街上的黄油可颂配拿铁，你最喜欢的。”史蒂文轻轻揉了下巴基的头发，“话说回来，我真的那么像前任队长吗？”  
“是的，如果仅凭长相甚至可以说一模一样，就连我当年都怀疑是不是哪个反派组织克隆了一个史蒂夫。”  
“好吧,”史蒂文无奈地摊摊手，“至少说明我们都很帅。”  
“或许你的臀更翘些。”  
“哈哈哈。”  
史蒂夫不敢想象自己在另一个平行时空的布鲁克林隐居这几年里发生了什么，他也从来没想过自己从小玩到大的挚友是同性恋，或许他隐隐有所感觉只是不确信。九头蛇的人堂而皇之的出现在复仇者面前竟然无人发现，而这个假货此刻正肆无忌惮地吻着自己的朋友，手还向着更下方的地方探去。  
即使是超级战士，长时间的亲吻后也会喘粗气，巴基的呼吸声清晰地传到隔壁的史蒂夫手里。  
“哦天呐，你不会是想在你的实验室吧。”  
“我们还没试过实验室。”  
“你就不怕你的那些学生们进来。”  
“首先，今天是周末；其次，我想他们应该都在奋战两个小时之后due的论文。”史蒂文嘴上说着手里的动作却没停，巴基的衬衫扣子被一颗颗解开，紧身背心包裹着的完美线条出现在史蒂文眼前。  
同样地，也出现在史蒂夫眼前。  
巴基锁骨下方一英寸出有一道伤疤，史蒂夫从来不知道，但是现在他四倍的视力让他看清了那道伤口，长度约三指宽，比周围的皮肤颜色稍浅些。史蒂文不动声色地朝着镜子看了一眼，他把手伸进巴基紧身的牛仔裤里，舌尖扫过疤痕，“你知道吗巴克，每次看到你这道疤痕我都心疼，说实话，你对队长的忠诚令我嫉妒。即使我知道你现在如此深爱我。”  
“你没和九头蛇和纳粹交过手，他们为了胜利无所不用其极。”巴基的头微微向后仰去，这让隔间中的史蒂夫可以看见他好看的侧脸和颈部。  
“是的是的，我们的大英雄。”巴基的眼睛因为舒适而闭上，这让史蒂文可以肆无忌惮地盯着镜子，他的视线直穿透史蒂夫，“你当年为了美国队长挡了一刀几乎丢了一条命，我真该谢谢你的好运。”  
史蒂夫在听到这句话之后愣住了，他隐约想起来在巴基坠落深渊前的一年，在一次任务中他被一枚九头蛇特质的炸弹炸伤昏迷，等他醒来时自己已经在营地的医疗营帐里。后来很长一段时间巴基都很虚弱，而杜根他们无论如何也不肯告诉自己那次任务的事情，现在想起来应该就是那次巴基帮自己挡下了一刀。  
“你为什么一直盯着镜子？”巴基睁开眼睛正看见史蒂文的头转向镜子那边，便也向镜子那侧看去。眼神中的轻松与迷惑全部落在史蒂夫的眼底。  
“看你好看。”史蒂文的手臂越过巴基的身体将桌面上的文件随手扫到地面上，他笑着把巴基压在身下，两个人额头相抵。  
巴基的下身已经硬了，两个人的阴茎互相摩擦着，无论是相对宽松的西裤还是巴基紧身的牛仔裤都被撑了起来。史蒂文亲吻振金手臂连接处的疤痕，另一只手解开了自己的皮带。  
“拜托，我才是穿着紧身的裤子的人，该死的。”巴基只能自己动手去解开纽扣。而就在这时，史蒂文的手却一把摁住了巴基的手腕，他的皮带半解着，领带的结也已经松松垮垮了，最上面的三粒纽扣已经解开。他的唇一路向下，隔着牛仔裤和内裤，用牙齿轻轻摩挲着巴基的阴茎，口腔内的热流不时传递到巴基的下身。撩拨与束缚带来的甜蜜和痛苦折磨着躺在桌上的棕发男人。  
“如果你不想你的实验台被我捏碎的就快点。”  
“好吧好吧我的巴基”史蒂文做举手投降状，“我们去沙发。”  
他们两人几乎是一路滚到了沙发上，巴基的背心和史蒂文的西裤搅成一团仍在地上，牛仔裤搭在了沙发的扶手上，史蒂文的衬衫和领带被扔到了“镜子”上，史蒂夫尝试着闭上眼睛，但是声音就会被无限制的放大，史蒂文在隔壁房间继续挑逗着巴基“看着我不好吗，我喜欢你的眼睛，尤其是他们晕染上水汽的时候。”  
史蒂文拆开安全套的包装，将润滑油蹭到手指上为巴基做着扩张，他张嘴含住巴基的阴茎，两处的快感同时袭来让巴基的呻吟声更加放肆和动情。  
“不许射出来。”  
“操，我又不是十六七岁没经验的毛头小子，我和布鲁克林的姑娘调情的时候你爸爸都还没出生呢。”  
“可是上次我刚插进去不久你就射出来了。”  
“上帝啊，你要是现在能闭嘴我什么代价都愿意。”  
“那我不揶揄你了，我们今天做3次吧。”  
“What the HELL?”  
“说定了！”史蒂文说完又状似不经意地朝单向玻璃后瞥了一眼，一丝红色悄悄攀上他蔚蓝的眼珠。  
这不是他们的第一次性事，史蒂文和巴基对于彼此的身体有着很高的默契程度。史蒂文知道巴基的扩张已经充足，而自己的忍耐也到达了极限，他缓缓挺动窄腰将阴茎插入巴基体内。常年锻炼的躯体带着薄汗蒸腾着情欲和自己身体的味道，巴基身上出的汗并不多，他本身不是爱出汗的体质但是发丝已经贴到了脸上。绑着头发的皮筋不知道掉到了哪里，史蒂文将手放在巴基脑后，因为交合处的舒爽不自觉地轻微扯动着柔软的棕发。  
密室内的史蒂夫发现自己的下身已经挺立了起来，他窥探这自己的挚友被九头蛇的人压在身下操弄却起了生理反应。史蒂夫硬的发疼，他想起来自己年少时也曾有过关于自己和巴基旖旎的梦境，这些梦境在参军后逐渐消散，现在就像开闸的洪水般涌入脑海之中。他狠狠地扯动了墙上的锁链，振金相撞发出了清脆响亮的声音。  
史蒂文隐约听到了锁链相撞的声音，他知道了密室里的人已经被彻底激怒了，也许此刻那个罗杰斯正苦于没有办法给自己撸一发。哦，不对，应该是卡特先生，史蒂夫卡特。  
史蒂文将巴基整个托起，让巴基处于上位。  
巴基裸体的背影毫无保留的暴露在史蒂夫眼前，史蒂文的双手在巴基的伤疤上摩挲。  
“你知道嘛巴基，我一直后悔没能保护好你。“  
“在说什么傻话，这些伤口在我认识你之前就有，都过去了。“  
史蒂夫知道，史蒂文的这句话意义不仅如此，这个史蒂文曾经或许也失去过他的巴基，另一层意思是对于自己的指责，责怪自己隐姓埋名的生活却无视挚友的苦难与伤痕。他经历了那么多的战争，只想安稳地生活，他对于巴基，霍华德夫妇是有着歉意的，但是他只想自私一次，至少在其他的平行宇宙里，史蒂夫罗杰斯还在兢兢业业地守护着这个世界。  
骑乘位让巴基能够更好地掌握自己的敏感点和节奏，而史蒂文也可以专心舔弄着他的乳头，他在巴基的心口处留下吻痕，“超级士兵的缺点就是愈合速度太快了。“，史蒂文不情愿地抱怨到。他的右手在巴基身后，冲着隔壁房间的史蒂夫竖了一个大大的中指。  
他从沙发的抱枕后抽出了一个黑色的布条蒙住了巴基的双眼，阴茎从体内抽出让巴基感到一阵的空虚。  
“给你准备了小礼物。“史蒂文牵着巴基的手走到了镜子前然后从后面又一次进入了巴基的身体，因为惯性向前倾的身体在碰到了冰凉的镜面后不自觉的颤抖，连带着连接着的私处也突然收缩，这让史蒂文无法抑制地喘了粗气，他不想承认但是不得不说他差点射了出来。镜子下方的小凹槽处藏着一对戒指，史蒂文签过巴基的右手将指环套在无名指上。  
“我思考了一下，我不想搞什么求婚仪式了，我怕你会说NO，所以我直接买了对戒，你现在已经带上了就是我的丈夫了。当然你还是有权利说NO，这也是为什么我蒙上了你的眼睛，我不想让你看到我难过的样子。“  
“我建议你摘下来，因为我也有不想错过的一幕。“  
史蒂文略微犹豫了一下摘下了布条，巴基看着镜子里的史蒂文“我不想错过我说Yes时你喜悦的样子。“  
密室里的史蒂夫大吼了一声“No“,可是在隔音装置的作用下，只是小小的一声罢了，巴基疑惑地看向史蒂文”我仿佛听见了什么声音。“  
“可能是新送来的几只实验用的恒河猴，他们很调皮，我打算给他们穿上美国队长的制服。“  
“山姆会杀了你。“  
“你和娜塔莎会保护我。“  
史蒂夫心知肚明，史蒂文是在嘲笑他不过是国家驯养的穿制服的猴子，就像当年和姑娘们一起跳大腿舞时那样。  
史蒂文和巴基的性事还在继续，他们在彼此耳边说着情话，在休息的间隙商量着同居和装修的事宜，后面的事情史蒂夫已经听不下去了，他的内心有难以名状的情绪，一名九头蛇士兵走进来给他注射了强力的麻醉剂，他只依稀记得最后一句话是史蒂文的情话“我会在每个平行宇宙里爱着你，你永远不会一无所有，因为你会有我拥有的一切。“

 

“你醒了？醒了正好，你该回去给你的孩子们做饭了。“  
“你到底有什么企图，你做的这些事到底是为了什么。“  
“好奇，仅此而已。我很好奇为什么会有你这样的史蒂夫罗杰斯？我为了找到巴基付出的代价是你难以想象的，我将自己置身于全部的黑暗之中，这样巴基就是我最明亮的光。我无法想象竟然有史蒂夫罗杰斯抛下巴基，不得不说你真是点燃了我所有的好奇心。“  
“我也有我的苦衷！“  
“闭嘴你这个自私的家伙，2384个宇宙中，你是唯一抛下巴基的史蒂夫，有的史蒂夫在竞技场中做着最肮脏卑鄙的活计，有的史蒂夫为了巴基放弃整个巴黎的人。他为了追随你坠下悬崖才有了后来几十年的惨痛生活，而你在干什么，你在跳舞结婚围着厨房打转。我明明白白地告诉你,我对这个世界与地球没有任何兴趣，如果不是施密特告诉我会帮我找到巴基你以为我会卷进九头蛇与神盾局之间的争斗中？收起你无用的正义感吧史蒂夫罗杰斯，哦不卡特先生，我和我丈夫的事情不劳您费心，您还是回去当全职奶爸吧，希望您久未锻炼的身体能经得住两趟量子穿梭的折腾。“史蒂文说完之后仿佛犹嫌不足似的一脚踢到了史蒂夫的肚子上。

 

两个月后  
复仇者基地  
克林特和山姆仍然在为谁的西服更好看吵成一团，担任主持人的娜塔莎简直想把这两个伴郎扔出去，但是她不能。卡罗尔和索尔在掰手腕，他们最近沉迷于这项活动。火箭一脸荡漾地撸着巴基的振金手臂，他的毛蹭在巴基白色的西服上，娜塔莎不得不叫过来旺达充当人形吸尘器。  
复联众人对于史蒂文的长相早已见怪不怪，除了星爵，他盯着史蒂文的屁股进行思考，金发蓝眼大胸男是不是自带好身材与翘臀buff，或许他该考虑染个头发了。一旁的星云看到了星爵的表情翻了个白眼，“卡魔拉我告诉过你他真的很傻。“  
“你们是否愿意相互陪伴，不离不弃直到死亡将你们分开？“  
“是的，我愿意。“  
“是的，我愿意。“  
史蒂文在心里默默地添了一句“没有什么可以把我们分开，我会陪你到世界尽头，每一个平行世界的尽头。“

 

FIN


End file.
